The present invention relates to fishing implements and more particularly to line-winding spools for fishing reels. Various types of fishing reels have been in common use for a number of years, more particularly casting reels of the "level wind" type and variations thereof with elaborate mechanisms whereby the line is guided to wind evenly around a rotating spool, and others, such as spinning reels, provided with a winding line guide rotatable around a non-rotating spool, but all have been designed with spools which are substantially circular in cross-section.
Through experience, fishermen have discovered that they are far more likely to hook the mouth of a hungry fish if the bait at the end of their fishing line moves in a life-like and hence somewhat erratic or non-even manner during retrieval of the bait. In order to obtain this motion, a few fishermen have resorted to mechanized bait. Other fishermen obtain some of the desired "action" by either shaking or oscillating the fishing rod while retracting the line or by rotating the crank of the winding reel in an uneven manner.
It therefore would be useful to provide a means to cause the bait to be displaced through the water with an uneven or erratic motion by means of an inexpensive mechanism built into the spool itself or easily added to the spool of an existing fishing reel requiring only constant rotation of the crank.